


Loki NSFW Alphabet

by kelseycurtis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alphabet Meme, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: Requested on tumblrCome follow me https://www.tumblr.com/blog/noodlecupcakes





	Loki NSFW Alphabet

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Loki is one of the most caring persons when it comes to aftercare, he’ll hold you in his arms and stroke your hair, peppering kisses across your forehead and cheeks. He’ll make you feel loved and cared for even more than he normally does. If things have gotten particularly messy he’ll run you a relaxing bath where he’ll clean you up, wash and dry your hair. He will pamper you and make you feel like a queen. 

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

His favourite part of yours would be your lips. He loves how soft they are, how they feel against his or over his body. You’d probably have every shade of lipstick imaginable just to draw his attention your mouth. His favourite part of his body would be his tongue, he isn’t known to have a silver tongue for nothing. 

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

Loki’s cum tastes sweet, almost fruity. Loki doesn't like to pull out or use protection so i hope you like birth control pills. (He has a bit of a breeding kink). When he's in his frost giant form the warm feeling of his cum on you is sure to be a welcome one with how cold his touch is.

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

As a teenager he liked to spy on women who used the giant floor pool that was the royal bath. He was starting to learn about the female body at this point and found it fascinating as well as arousing. He would use his prince status to get women to sleep with him as well.

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Loki has a fair amount of experience or he likes to think he does as he's read plenty of books on the subject. He's most skilled with his tongue of course, sometimes getting you to cum within a few minutes. Some things you have had to correct him on or guide him through but he didnt mind.

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

https://www.google.co.uk/search?q=kneeling+tumblr&safe=off&client=ms-android-samsung&prmd=isvn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjgzZSO3qbbAhUKC8AKHff7AAIQ_AUIESgB&biw=360&bih=560#imgrc=_gD6jsTRa_iqpM: and https://www.google.co.uk/search?safe=off&client=ms-android-samsung&biw=360&bih=269&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=kRULW-C1MMuPgAbRsY7wDw&q=reverse+cowgirl+tumblr&oq=reverse+cowgirl+tumblr&gs_l=mobile-gws-wiz-img.3...101198.105801..106603...0....107.1781.22j1......0....1.........0j35i39j0i67j0i7i30j0i8i7i30.%2BAv9FzoWnK8%3D#imgrc=9Hxk-I22q_m3yM:&isa=y

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

Lokis quite serious in the bedroom regardless of what sort of sex your having. He'd probably feel a little self conscious if you started laughing or joking around in the moment. Sex for him is meant to be passionate, intimate and enjoyed by both parties.

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

He's completely clean shaven down there. He doesn't really like hair in that area. When he does let it grow before shaving it is black, thick and curly like the hair on his head. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) 

Loki loves intimacy. He adores love making and taking things slow with you. He wants to worship you, make you feel beautiful all over. He keeps eye contact, loving how your face twists in pleasure and how he makes you moan and gasp. He needs to feel your love for him so that maybe he can love himself.

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

He masturbates the average amount, a few times a week. He always imagines it your hands wrapped around his cock instead of his own. He'll normally end up fucking his fist, biting his lip to stop himself from moaning so loud. Or if he focuses enough he can create an illusion of you and have that touch him instead.

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Submission. He loves to see you on your knees before him ready to do anything he pleases. He particularly enjoys you kneeling when he's on the throne of Asgard. He loves it when you refer to him as ‘my king'. Another favourite of his is bondage, tying you up with various knots is like a hobby to him. He has various ways to restrain you as well, something for every mood. He's even considered having you kneel by the throne wearing a collar.

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

The throne of course. He loves it when you ride him or suck his cock on what’s rightfully his. It makes him feel like even more of a king. A lot of the time the throne room is off limits to everyone as he doesn't want to be interrupted whilst he's with you. Another favourite place of his would be the royal baths, a whole pool sized bath for just the two of you where he can do anything he wants.

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Neck kisses. He loves your lips on him, worshiping him like the god he is. Also, any time you call him ‘sir', ‘master' or ‘my king'. Sometimes something as simple as you draping yourself across his lap will get him thinking of all the ways he could please you.

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Loki does not like to share, so unless he's cloned himself threesomes are not allowed. He's a bit sensitive to wax play and isn’t keen on being submissive. He always has to be in control no matter what. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

He's not nicknamed silver tongue for nothing. He loves giving you oral as much as he loves receiving it. Sex isn’t complete for him unless someone receives oral. He'll find excuses throughout the day to eat you out, loving how you taste and how you moan his name. If desperate enough he might even beg you to give him oral.

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

He can be both depending on his mood. Fast and rough pace will normally be due to three things, a bad day and he needs some stress relief, he’s pissed off and needs to take his anger out. Or you've been bad and need to be taught a lesson. Any other times its slow and sensual, both of you getting caught up in the moment and going for a few hours.

 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

Loki isn't against quickies but he does prefer proper sex. They don’t come too often, its normally an in the moment decision. Like the time you had a quickie before Thors coronation, he hid both of you behind a curtain as he took you against the wall.

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

Loki doesn’t mind exploring at all, he’s willing to try anything his partner would like to try. He likes to have sex in risky places, both of you liking the thrill of getting caught so you both look for different places to have sex around the palace. The balcony is a popular spot now. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

Loki can last all night long and likes to at least once a week. This is normally the night where things will get more kinky. Sometimes if you ask sweetly enough he’ll change into his frost giant form for one or two rounds. It makes him feel a bit better about his heritage to see you look at him with so much love and lust. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

Of course, he owns toys, he loves using them on you. He loves having you tied up and at his mercy whilst he uses viberators on you until your begging for release. He loves finding different toys to make you cum. He doesn’t mind using toys on himself but he does prefer using them on you. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

Loki is very unfair and he loves to tease you. You always try to get him back and tease him but that normally just results in him having you over the nearest surface. Loki could start touching you under the table during dinner, rubbing your clit and daring you to make a noise as you eat. Other times you could be in a completely different room and you think he’s appeared only it’s just a clone and he wants to see how long it takes you to figure it out before leaving you wanting so much more. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Loki can be loud but he prefers it when you’re the loud one, loud enough for people to hear just how good he’s making you feel. He is mainly vocal when you’re the one pleasuring him, riding him or sucking his cock, letting you know how good your doing. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

Loki may have fooled around with guys as a teenager, experimenting all kinds of things. He found out he was quite the little sub when it comes to males. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

Loki’s cock is pretty big, he is a god after all. He’s very proud of his size and girth. 8 inches and he loves seeing every single inch sink into your pussy. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

He has a pretty high sex drive, wanting to have sex sometimes once a day at the very least. He adores you and he loves making love to you. He wants you most of the time, especially when he’s bored. He’ll get himself all worked up by fantasizing about all the things he’ll do to you when he gets his hands on you. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

He’ll fall asleep quicker when he has you in his arms after sex where he can feel you against him and smell your hair. Sometimes it’s the only way he will fall asleep.


End file.
